We are using the DOCK program to search for inhibitors of HIV-1 integrase. Integrase plays a vital role in the retroviral life cycle. It is responsible for processing viral DNA and inserting it into the host genome. Using the three-dimensional structure determined by x-ray crystallography of the homologous enzyme, ASV integrase, we are using DOCK to search databases of three-dimensional structures of molecules. We use the graphical display program MIDASPlus to examine the potential ligands as they have been modeled into the selected sites on integrase.